Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Amy Rose is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. She is an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog and serves as Team Sonic's organizer, archaeologist and backbone. She's the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom and she's more mature that her old self in the past. Concept and creation For the tone of Sonic Boom, Big Red Button Entertainment aimed for Amy to appear as a more "capable" character who would be appealing on her own and make her rise up from being one of the subordinate characters she tends to be in other games. As such, her design was made more "agile and graceful" to make her a strong, able-bodied female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy. Amy's clothes were adjusted to make her seem more like the adventuring type and emphasize her great combat skills with her piko hammer, unlike her main series counterpart. Additional concept art for Amy showed her wearing a purple scarf, similar to Sonic's, as well as longer stockings (possibly tights) that completely covered Amy's legs. Appearance Amy is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both her trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes. Her story This time, she is not obsessed over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hint for Sonic and Amy like Sonic saving Amy, go out together, Sonic want to see what Amy is doing, Amy was afraid that U.T almost revealed her true feelings for Sonic and Amy keep a picture of Sonic. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Relationships Sticks The Badger The wild girl Sticks the Badger is Amy's teammate and her best friend. As a symbol of their friendship, they each own a joinable BFF necklace. While Amy helps Sticks adapt to civilization, Sticks is willing to go to extremes to protect Amy. Together, they are a solid team, showing both well-oiled collaboration and teamwork in both combat and other situations, like in wilderness survival. They also have girls' night out despite their differences. While good friends with Sticks and admitting she is nice deep down, Amy has difficulties getting along with her behavior at times. She is well-aware of Sticks' over-the-top craziness and in one instance even called her "pathetic and hopeless." Like her other friends, Amy also thinks Sticks is immature, and the inconsiderate attitude Sticks sometimes shows her makes her feel unappreciated. At the same time though, Amy can see the perks in Sticks' methods and is willing to learn from them, just like Sticks learns from her. While Amy accepts Sticks for who she is, she is not above encouraging her to act more lady-like, if only to help her better fit into society. Amy can also not help make decisions for Sticks without regards for her opinions, when she believes she is in the right. Like her other friends, Amy is normally unnerved by Sticks' paranoia and stays skeptical about her theories, although she tries to be more gentle about breaking it to her. Nonetheless, she always apologize for doubting her when she is proven wrong. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Amy's teammate and friend, whom she secretly has romantic feelings for. She keeps a photo of Sonic in her purse. However, she is not obsessed or constantly fawning over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him when UT almost told the gang about her crush, she got nervous and defensive. As a result, she tries covering her crush it up whenever it presents itself and insists her relationship with Sonic is only platonic. Despite her concealed feelings for Sonic, Amy keeps a good friendship with him. The two often hang out and go on missions together without too many squabbles, and Amy serves at times as Sonic's voice of sensibility. Regardless of her feelings though, Amy is well-aware of Sonic's flaws which tend to make them bicker. She is often frustrated by Sonic's laid-back and snarky behavior, which tends to clash with her bossiness and perfectionism, and the occasional inconsiderate attitude he shows her makes her feel unappreciated. Similar to her other friends, she also thinks Sonic is immature. Amy is also cautious about leaving Sonic without supervision due to the trouble he can cause and will not hesitate to threaten him with her wrath. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Amy's teammates and friends. However, their relationship is sometimes strenuous due to their opposite viewpoints. While Amy is elegant, intelligent and plans strategically ahead, Knuckles is macho-minded, dimwitted and would rather face trouble head-on without any plan at all. Also, when Sonic is out of the picture, the two of them tend to argue over who should be in charge. According to Knuckles, Amy thinks of him as no more than a "piece of meat." She has also her patience tested often by Knuckles' slow wit and his refusal to listen to her. More often than not, Amy ends up losing her temper when dealing with Knuckles' obstinacy and stupidity, causing her to lash out at him with heavy (if not hurtful) criticism. She does not think highly of Knuckles' intelligence, though she is aware not to overstep her boundaries. Amy is also cautious about leaving Knuckles without supervision due to the trouble he can cause and will not hesitate to threaten him with her wrath. Additionally, the occasional inconsiderate attitude Knuckles shows her makes her feel unappreciated. Despite of all their conflicts, Amy and Knuckles are loyal teammates who always have each others' back. Very devoted to each other, Amy shows genuine concern for Knuckles when he is in way over his head. Likewise, Amy always make peace with Knuckles at the end of the day as she realizes how badly she has behaved. They also work well together in combat, even having their own maneuvers. Tails Miles "Tails" Prower is one of Amy's teammates and close friends. Having no significant issues about him, Amy keeps a good relationship with Tails, although she is well-aware of his flaws. They are loyal teammates whose eagerness complement each other, and they usually hang out alongside their friends. One time, she even thought he was adorable rather than tough. Like her other friends though, Amy thinks Tails is immature, and the occasional inconsiderate attitude she gets from him makes her feel unappreciated. In addition, she has issues about Tails leading her. Compared to her other friends, Amy tends to question Tails' dubious inventions and designs more strongly Doctor Eggman Like the rest of her team, Amy's sworn enemy is Dr. Eggman, whom she generally dislikes, although their relationship is complex. While Amy will not hesitate to fight Eggman to stop his plans, they stay passive outside their battles, allowing each other to be nearby without seeking conflict Out of everyone on Team Sonic, Amy is the one most sympathetic towards Eggman, having tried consulting him and analyzing his behavior to help him with his emotional issues, and commiserated with him over his trouble. She also usually the first to think that Eggman is not plotting anything evil when he appears to be in the clear. Regardless, Amy, like her other friends, finds Eggman to be a total joke. Due to her frequent victories over Eggman though, Amy tends to underestimate the doctor and forget how devious he can be. Amy and Eggman share a common interest in Fuzzy Puppies which has allowed them to form a part-time friendship; while they agree to remain enemies while fighting, they come together in their spare time to play Fuzzy Puppies and normally have a great time. Similar Heroes *Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Blossom and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Kim Possible *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Princess Anna and Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Angie (Shark Tale) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Kat (Devil May Cry) *Jewel (Rio) Trivia *Amy dances Ballet as part of one of her idle animations in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. This is perhaps a reference to her gracefulness which has often been linked to that of a ballerina. *Amy apparently keeps a picture of Sonic in her purse. *It is revealed that Amy only owns one outfit, although she has multiple sets of it. *Amy has fish for pets. *Amy is the only one on her team who can cook and said to make delicious cookies. Gallery Amy Rose 120.jpg|"I can take care of this by myself!" Amy Rose and Lyric.jpg|Amy Rose was being held by Lyric Amy and Dr. Eggman.jpg|Amy make a deal with Dr. Eggman Amy Smiles.jpg|Amy smiles Sonamy 8.jpg Sonamy 7.jpg|Amy thanks Sonic for getting her hammer back Amy Rose sings.jpg|Amy singing a beautiful lullaby song for Rocky which he hate it Amy Rose 9.jpg|Amy feel sad after being kidnapped Amy Rose 10.jpg|Amy being held by Dr. Eggman Amy Rose3.jpg|Amy almost got kill by Mega until Sonic save her life Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|"Aww!" -Amy return Sonic's feeling when U.T reveals Sonic's feeling that Sonic care about Amy's well being Amy Rose 8.jpg|Amy's first appearance in Sonic Boom TV Series Sonamy 3.jpg|Sonic and Amy in Sidekick Sonamy 2.jpg|Sonic and Amy in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Amy and Perci.jpeg|Amy and Perci Amy Rose (Sonic Boom).png|Amy is playing her favorite game, Fuzzy Puppies Amy and Sticks.jpeg|Awwww! Amy Rose 2.jpeg|Amy was holding a picture of Sonic Amy and Tails.jpg|Amy encourage Tails by impress Zooey for being romantic Amy Rose.jpeg|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Amy and Zooey.png|Amy and Zooey Sonic and Amy arguing.png|Sonic and Amy arguing Sonamy 5.jpeg|Sonic and Amy taking a picture Sonic save Amy.jpeg|Sonic saves Amy from failing Amy Rose 14.jpeg|Amy's heroic smiles Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Damsel in distress Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Universal Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sega Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Serious Heroes Category:Erinaceidae Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hammerer Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genius